shaunthesheepfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Characters
Major characters Shaun Shaun The Sheep '' is the main character of the series and the leader of the flock. He is a clever sheep and keeps his head. He has a good friendship with Bitzer and very smart. Bitzer ''Bitzer ''is the loyal dog of the farmer, and Shaun's friend. He can neglect his duties, but he enlists the help of Shaun and the Flock to fix any mishaps and is determined to please The Farmer. The Farmer ''The Farmer ''is a ketty, drum-and-bass-loving Welshman who runs the farm with Bitzer at his side. He is completely oblivious to the human-like intelligence of his flock. His disastrous attempts at dating are an ongoing joke of the series. He is voiced by John Sparkes. The Flock ''The Flock are the one big happy, if slightly dopey, family: The sheep like to play and create mischief together, though it's usually Shaun and Bitzer who sort out the resulting mess. Shirley A Shirley can be described as an consuming-machine (still a sheep). She's so big that she often gets stuck and needs the other sheep to push, pull or even sling-shot her out of trouble, even using heavy equipment at times. Timmy Timmy is Shaun's cousin. He may be the baby of the flock, but is often at the center of things. Luckily his mom is always there to keep him safe. He also appears as the main star in the spinoff Timmy Time. Mummy Timmy's Mother wears curlers in her hair, and is a bit careless about maternal duties, even using Timmy once as some sort of a paint brush. But when her offspring goes astray, she is inconsolable until he is safely back in her care. She is also Shaun's aunt. The Troublesome Pigs The kinky Pigs are the main antagonists of the series, they're always trying to antagonize the Sheep and get them into trouble. They are, however, scared of Bitzer, who puts them in line. They are bullies to Shaun and his flock, and they got told off in "Pig Trouble" (Season 2) by The Farmer. Pidsley Pidsley is the cat, he's minor character in season 1 and major character in season 2 and desires to be the sole recipient of The Farmer's attention. He is jealous of Bitzer's relationship with the farmer and dislikes the sheep, 他喜欢thinking of them as stupid and beneath him. Minor characters Animals The Cockerel The Cockerel wakes the flock every day The Mother Hen The Mother Hen and her annoyingly chirpy Chicks appear in Who’s The Mummy. The Chicks The Chicks are chicks that easily annoy Shaun. They always follow wherever Shaun goes (because Shaun was the first thing they saw upon hatching – something called imprinting), and in order to make them accept Mother Hen as their real mother. The Duck The Duck appears in several episodes, including Off The Baaa and Bath Time, and often suffers collateral damage as a result of Shaun’s exploits. As seen in Bitzer Puts His Foot In It, he has several other duck friends. Mower Mouth Mower Mouth the goat is an unstoppable eating machine – while not an unfriendly character, all his considerable energy is focused on his next meal. The Bull The Bull is a but head, short-tempered belligerent powerhouse, who is all too ready to see red at Shaun’s antics. He appears in The Bull, Prize Possession and Heavy Metal Shaun. The Mole The Mole is a rude and annoying pest who appears in Mountains Out Of Molehills. He is fearless when mocking Shaun, but not so brave when his Mother Mole turns up. She-Bitzer She-Bitzer is a female dog belonging to some campers who pitch their tent next to the sheep’s field in Fetching. After a brief courtship, she and Bitzer are cruelly separated. The Birds The Birds make occasional appearances. Lola/She-Shaun Lola is a special guest sheep in "Two's Company". She is a ewe and Shaun's interest. She became part of the flock after she is mistaken to be sent to her real home. Humans Pizza Delivery Boy Pizza Delivery Boy – A gormless teenager who rides a moped and works in the local pizzeria. Has also been seen moonlighting as a postman in Saturday Night Shaun. The Farmer's Niece The Farmer's Niece – A sweet little cherub whose over-enthusiastic love of animals spells trouble for Shaun. The Ramblers The Ramblers – A liberal, nature-loving couple who appear in Shaun Shoots The Sheep. The Camper The Camper – A yobbish litterbug who sets up his tent in the sheep’s field in Camping Chaos. The Scarecrow The Scarecrow – Not a human character, more of a handy prop which Shaun makes use of in Take Away and Things That Go Bump Bus Driver Bus Driver takes the sheep to and from the fair in "Sheep on the Loose" and "Takeaway". The Granny The Granny is a short-tempered, short-sighted old lady, appears in "Takeaway" and "Save the Tree". She also appears in "Two's Company", holding a cart and "The Big Chase", forcing the pigs to give her a lift in their car. The Farmer's Girlfriend The Farmer's Girlfriend appears for the first time in Season 2. Aliens The Alien Family The Lone Alien The Alien Scientists Movie Trumper ''Trumper ''- He is the main antagonist of the movie. He is an evil animal containment officer who captures animals and takes them to the animal shelter. Slip ''Slip ''- She is the tritagonist in the movie. She is a city orphan dog who helps Shaun and the Flock find and save The farmer without distracting attention from Trumper. Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Male